


Wrong Answer

by Ray_Tails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Atsumu, M/M, Pet Names, Switch Hinata Shoyou, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: Bokuto thinks that Atsumu is the top in their relationship and doesn't believe Kageyama when he says that the owl is wrong, so he proves it to him.A self Indulgent fic for me and my friend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 39





	Wrong Answer

Kageyama stared at his phone and had an arm around one of his boyfriends as he vaguely listened to the conversation both of his significant others were having with their teammates. He only tuned back into the conversation when he heard Bokuto bring up their poly relationship. He looked at the owl as he stated something "So Tsum-Tsum is the top in your relationship right? He has the largest build so it would make sense." A small smirk slipped onto Kageyama's face as he sat back a bit more to listen how this conversation plays out. Atsumu blushed at Bokuto's bold statement as Sakusa just leaned back and sighed at his own boyfriend's noseyness. Atsumu cleared his throat before speaking "Well you see Bo-" but he was cut off before he could finish. "The team also thinks that Chibi-chan is the bottom and Kageyama is a switch" Bokuto crossed his arm confidently.

Kageyama leaned forward in his spot as he removed his arm from where it was around Hinata. "Oh is that so Bokuto-san" all he got from the owl man was a confident nod back. He lets the slight smirk grow before speaking "Well then you all would be wrong" he watched as the confident smile fell off his face. "Well then what is it actually if we are wrong" he now seemed to be a bit defensive. Kageyama hummed leaning back in his seat once more "Well I'm the top, Shouyo is the switch, and Tsumu is the Bottom." Koutarou jaw dropped before he composed himself again "There is now way that Tsum-Tsum is a bottom." Kageyama chuckled albeit a bit darkly "Well do you need some proof then?"

Bokuto nodded, and Kageyama could see out of the corner of his eye that Atsumu gulped at the proposition about to happen. Kageyama turned to the boyfriend on his left and gripped his chin and brought the other male down to eye level. He dropped his voice and rumbled out a quiet "Bunny" and a small almost Inaudible whimper escaped through Atsumu's lips. Bokuto's jaw drops open, and Sakusa just looks shell shocked as Kageyama stares into Atsumu's slightly glassy eyes. He smirks and let's go of the others jaw with a little pat to the cheek, he then grabs his wallet puts some money on the table. He stands up "Please close out, we have some business to go attend too" he helps Atsumu stand up and leave the booth as Hinata follows behind them. They leave the restaurant with Atsumu in a slight daze, Kageyama smug, Hinata excited, and two shell shocked teammates left behind.


End file.
